Ten Years
by sevangel
Summary: When she is forced to chose by her friends, Caroline choses to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus. Each chapter represents a year, starting from her choice to leave and ending when they return to Mystic Falls 10 years later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine, CW and co owns all, I am just playing with them

Starts season 4, but no cure or hunter

-Year 0-How it began-

"Okay, let me get this straight," Caroline Forbes growled, one hand fisting on her hip while the other pushed her blonde locks out of her face. "You are forbidding me from being friends with Klaus?"

"Yes," Damon Salvatore agreed. "We absolutely forbid it, Blondie. He's the enemy."

"He's not my enemy," Caroline replied. "And what the hell makes you think you can forbid me from doing anything? Are you going to threaten me to make me listen to you? Maybe throw me around the room like you used to."

"Care, this isn't about Damon," Elena Gilbert said softly. "This is about Klaus and how he isn't good for you."

"How Klaus isn't good for me?" Caroline repeated outrageously. "Klaus has never hurt me, he's saved me more than once."

"You're supposed to be my best friend," Elena said angrily, her arms crossing over her chest. "Klaus killed me, he used me for my blood. You can't be friends with him and me too."

"Fine," Caroline shrugged. "Then you can never talk to Damon again."

"No, you can't tell me I can't talk to Damon," Elena argued.

"Damon forced me to have sex with him, do you even remember that?" Caroline said calmly. "Yeah, I consented the first time, right up until he bit me. Then I tried to fight him off and he compelled me to stop fighting. He hurt me, fed off me….made me do things with him that still make me feel ashamed, and then he tried to kill me. So if we're playing the "you're my best friend" game, then you can't be friends with Damon and me."

"That's not fair," Elena said. "Damon's changed, he's saved my life. He's kept us all safe."

"No, what's not fair is that you think the goddamn world revolves around you," Caroline said. "Damon has hurt me more than you will ever understand but I put up with him because you are my best friend and I want you to be happy. But you don't give a damn about my happiness, you never really have."

"Klaus is evil, Care," Bonnie Bennett said. "And anyone that chooses to be friends with him…"

"Is evil?" Caroline finished for her. "You don't have to say it, I know that's how you've seen me since I turned."

"I don't think you're evil, Caroline," Bonnie said. "Not now."

"Did you give Elena the "the witch that made the ring can make it powerless again" speech when you gave her a daylight ring?" Caroline asked, nodding at the look on Bonnie's face. "Of course not, because it's Elena and the whole world revolves around what makes Elena happy. So who cares if Elena has almost killed a couple people, Matt included, because she's your best friend."

"It's not like that, Caroline," Bonnie protested.

"It's exactly like that, it's always been like that," Caroline said sadly. "It's always been you and Elena, with me as the 3rd wheel. It doesn't matter what I do, how I suffer to help, in the end, I am always just an afterthought to you guys."

"You can't see him anymore," Tyler Lockwood, her ex-boyfriend said as he moved away from the front door and into the living room. "You can't talk to him, not if you ever want us to get back together."

"A month ago that was all I wanted," Caroline said. "But I know I deserve better than this….relationship. I deserve someone that wants to spend time with me, that puts me first, and that doesn't run the second things get hard."

"And that's Klaus?" Tyler yelled. "Seriously, you're fucking Klaus?"

"I am not going to say it again," Caroline said. "I'm not sleeping with Klaus, we've never even kissed. We are just friends."

"I'm with Elena on this," Tyler said. "You can't be friends with Klaus and us. You have to chose."

Caroline nodded, looking at her mother, who had remained silent during the whole thing. "You're in agreement with this?"

"Yes," Liz Forbes nodded. "I don't want you having anything to do with Klaus. You're not allowed to see him anymore."

"I'm eighteen, I graduated from high school, you can't forbid me from doing anything," Caroline said, her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

"You live under my roof, you have to follow my rules," Liz said. "He's no good for you, Caroline."

"You know, Klaus never asked me to tell him anything secret, anything that we might have been planning against him," Caroline said, looking at Damon. "He never used me as bait or threatened me, or compelled me. I trust him more than I will ever trust you. Ever." Then she took a deep breath, her arms dropping to her sides as she glanced around the room at her 'friends'. "And he never made me chose, he wouldn't make me chose because he knows how much it would hurt me to do so. But I guess you guys don't care about that."

Caroline grabbed her purse and coat off the Salvatore couch. She ignored her mom, and her 'friends' as they tried to talk to her. She pushed past Damon, who tried to stop her from leaving, growling when he grabbed her wrist hard enough to actually bruise her. "Are you going to force me to stay? Too bad you can't compel me anymore, you could make me stay, maybe dress up like Elena again."

Damon dropped her wrist as though burned, a tiny bit of what could be called shame flashing through his eyes. She doubted it though, Damon didn't care enough about her to feel guilty about anything that he did to her.

She wouldn't deny having feelings for Klaus, because she did. She didn't know exactly what those feelings might be, but she knew she had them and she wasn't ashamed of them. He made her happy, made her feel special in a way nobody ever had before. She also had a sudden realization that her happiness didn't mean anything to her friends, not more than her obedience. She loved them, and she knew they cared about her, but it wasn't enough, not anymore. She needed more than Mystic Falls had to offer her, she needed to get out.

"Care, are you okay?" Matt Donavan asked. Her ex-boyfriend was approaching her at a light jog, having just exited his shiny, new truck.

"Let me guess, you're here for the intervention," Caroline sighed, not really ready for round two.

"No," Matt shook his head. "I don't….I think you need to leave town."

"Wow, you must really hate me now," Caroline couldn't help the hurt that built up in her tone, she could handle the scorn from just about anyone but Matt.

"I could never hate you, Care," Matt gripped her shoulders softly. "I care about you so much and I know that this town isn't good for you. It's going to get you killed. Damon doesn't care about your safety, he will use you again and again until there is nothing left."

"I know," Caroline nodded solemnly.

"I know about Klaus, and I can't say that I approve of it," Matt continued. "But I've seen him with you and I don't think he plans to hurt you. If you really trust him, then I trust your judgment."

"Thank you," Caroline hugged him tightly. "I needed to hear that."

"You are better than being used as a diversion or bait," Matt whispered in her ear. "You deserve better and if you don't get out now, I don't think you ever will."

"I know," Caroline agreed. "I feel like this place is draining every bit of life out of me and nobody notices or cares."

"We've noticed, Care," Jeremy Gilbert said from behind her, the human actually making her jump. She hadn't heard him approach, didn't even realize he was with Matt. "I love my sister, but she puts too much faith in Stefan and Damon. Sometimes I think she's addicted to being a victim and the special treatment she gets. Damon is just as bad as Klaus, if not worse in some ways, but Elena can't or won't see it. I don't trust her to make the right decision when it involves Damon."

"Me either," Matt said. "And I don't trust them not to use you again."

"I think I need to leave town," Caroline whispered.

Matt placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards his truck. "I think so too."

-kckckckc-

"Niklaus, whatever this little obsession you have with Ms Forbes needs to stop," Elijah Mikelson said, approaching his younger bother cautiously. "We have a tentative truce with the Salvatore brothers, we do not need to do anything to jeopardize that."

"I do not care about any truce you are attempting to make with the Salvatore brothers," Niklaus Mikelson didn't turn to acknowledge him, instead focused solely on the painting in front of him. It was an abstract piece, mostly black, brown, and dark blue with a bit of bright yellow mixed about. He had an inkling of where that bit of muse came from but didn't want to admit it. "My interest in Caroline Forbes is both none of your business and not up for debate."

"She is beneath you, Nik," Rebekah Mikelson grumbled as she stalked into the room, the only female of their family plopping down on the couch within in Klaus's den. "She's is merely a peasant."

"A hot peasant," Kol Mikelson added, smirking from the doorframe. "But a peasant nonetheless. If you want to screw her, do so, but this bit of wooing is getting old."

"Is this some sort of intervention?" Klaus threw his paintbrush down, his hands fisting as he turned to face his siblings. "Shall I bring up how you fall for the same girl over and over again, Elijah? Or perhaps how you have slept with brothers but somehow think that you are nothing like the doppelgangers, Rebekah? Or how you kill every girl you sleep with to keep them from running the next morning, Kol?"

"Niklaus, there is no need…."

"I have neither asked for your input in regards to Caroline nor will I ever," Klaus interrupted. "Unless you want me to start interfering with your sexual partners, I suggest you leave. Now."

"She isn't a toy," Elijah said from the doorway, his eldest brother not able to leave without giving one last bit of 'brotherly advise'. "She isn't here for you to use for your amusement and then toss away when you are done. The Salvatores were able to desiccate you once before, if you give them a reason to do so, they will try again."

Klaus ignored his concern having already taken steps to ensure that he could never be desiccated again. If anyone tried, the spell would reverse back on the witch attempting to perform it.

He was not sure what his intentions towards Caroline actually were. He found her delightful, an actual ray of pure light in his otherwise dark world. She made him feel something, he wasn't sure what it was, but until he figured it out, he would pursue her.

His cell phone vibrated on the table next to his painting, he glanced down, a little startled by the name that flashed across the screen, "Caroline".

Can you come to my house like right now?

Klaus frowned at the screen, a bit startled by the question. When they spent time together, it was always at his home; she had never invited him to her house. He wiped his hands off on his pants, grabbed his phone and flashed out of the room. He didn't bother responding to the text, knowing that he could reach her house just as quickly. The new truck that Rebekah purchased using his money was sitting in Caroline's driveway, and he could hear three heartbeats inside; one vampire and two humans. The front door was unlocked and he let himself in, speeding up the stairs to Caroline's room.

He braced himself for some type of trap, curious as to what the humans could be planning against him, refusing to think about the fact that Caroline had betrayed him again. He would deal with that later. He pushed her door open completely, taking in the chaos with a frown.

The Donavan boy was piling shoes into a duffel bag, while the Doppleganger's little brother was shoving clothes off hangers and tossing them into a large suitcase. Caroline was standing by her dresser, tossing underwear into a smaller suitcase.

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus said, smirking to himself when all three of them jumped.

"I'm just going to go get your bathroom stuff together," Matt said as he grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Jeremy's going to help me."

"Thanks," Caroline smiled brightly at them, turning to lean against the dresser. She did not look well. Her eyes were red, her makeup smeared and she had bags under her eyes. Her hair was a bit of a mess, like she had ran her hand through it a thousand times.

"Love, what's wrong?" Klaus approached her slowly, head cocking to the side as he studied her. "Are you leaving?"

Caroline nodded. "I have to go, I can't….I can't stay here anymore."

"What is going on?" Klaus gripped her shoulders gently but firmly, forcing her to look at him.

"My friends had an intervention today," Caroline said. "And pretty much told me that I'm not allowed to be friends with you."

"I'm not sure why that means you need to leave," Klaus said. "You do not have to listen to them, you can do what you want to do."

"I know," Caroline closed the distance between them, her forehead moving to rest on his shoulder. "Does that offer you made me about seeing the world still stand?"

"Of course," Klaus kissed the top of her head. "You wish to go right now?"

"My mom has to work and everyone else is at the Boarding house," Caroline said. "If I don't go now, I'm afraid that I'll never make it out of this town alive."

"Is somebody threatening you?" Klaus growled. "Who?"

"Nobody is threatening me," Caroline whispered. "But in the last year I died, turned into a vampire, got kidnapped and tortured 3 different times, and nearly died more times than I care to remember. I love my friends but to them I'm expendable. I don't want to be the girl that every bad guy grabs because he can. I don't want to die before I ever truly lived."

"Your mum?" Klaus asked softly.

"She agreed with them," Caroline said. "Her house, her rules. If I don't go now, they'll talk me into not going."

"And the human boys, they're helping you?" Klaus glanced up at the doorway where both humans were standing, watching them.

"I love Caroline," Matt said without hesitation. "If she doesn't leave now, she never will. Mystic Falls will be the death of her."

"Elena's changed since she turned," Jeremy added. "Three months ago, I would have never thought she would let anything happen to Caroline but now, I'm not so sure. If Damon told her it was the only way, I think Elena would let him sacrifice Care."

"We just want her to be safe," Matt said. "Can you keep her safe?"

"Of course," Klaus cupped her face, his thumb rubbing over Caroline's cheekbone. "You really want to leave?"

"Yes, if you'll go with me," Caroline nodded.

"Finish helping her pack," Klaus ordered the human boys. "There is a diner about 10 miles outside of Mystic Falls.."

"I know the place, my mom used to work there," Matt said.

"I will meet you there in 30 minutes," Klaus said, looking down at Caroline. "Love, do you have a passport?"


	2. Year 1

A/N: not mine-all belong to CW and co

-Starts the next day from where chapter 1 ends-

"No, Klaus didn't kidnap Caroline, he didn't compel her, and he didn't blackmail her into doing anything," Stefan growled, his hands fisted at his sides. "He cares about her, he listens to her…he treats her better than most of you ever have. And instead of trying to be understanding about it, trying to see where she's coming from, you ambushed her and tried to make her feel horrible for having feelings for him."

"We don't know for sure that he didn't make her leave," Elena protested. "He could have compelled her to write her mom that letter."

"He didn't, Elena," Matt said, the quarterback leaning against the door next to Jeremy. "He didn't make her do anything, she wanted to go and she wanted to go with him."

"How the hell do you know that?" Tyler demanded, the hybrid jumping off the couch with a growl. "Did you see her leave? And you didn't stop her?"

"We helped her," Jeremy said. "Helped her pack, waited while she called him, and then dropped her off outside of town so they could leave."

"How could you do that?" Bonnie whispered, the witch glaring at the two humans.

"She would have stayed in this town until it got her killed," Matt said. "Until we got her killed."

"She's our friend, Matt, we wouldn't get her killed," Elena growled, her hands fisted at her sides.

"A few months ago, I might have agreed with that but not now," Jeremy said as he moved closer to his sister. "You've changed, Elena, and it isn't for the good. You don't care about anything but yourself and Damon. I honestly think if Damon told you that sacrificing Caroline was something that had to be done, you would do it. You used her as bait how many times with Klaus? If he didn't truly care about her, she would have been killed a while ago."

"We've always treated her like she's expendable," Stefan said. "Like she's not as important as Elena, like it won't matter as much if she dies. And she let us. She probably would have continued to let us if she hadn't left. I understand why she left. Maybe if you guys hadn't ambushed her, or maybe if you included me I could have stopped her, but it's too late now. And if anything happens to her because of this, her blood is on your hands."

-kckckckc-

Year 1-when it became official

-kckckck-

It was July 24, 2013, exactly one year to the date she left Mystic Falls with Klaus. The decision was a impulsive one, but at the same time, one that had been building for months. Mystic Falls was like a poison to her, it had slowly been killing her one day at a time. And she would have stayed, if it weren't for Matt and Jeremy. Her ex and her best-friend's little brother pushed her towards the border of Mystic Falls, both concerned that if she didn't leave then, she never would. They helped her pack, stood by her when she asked Klaus to take her, and were the only two that she actually said goodbye to. She left her mother a note, explaining her decision and why she made it. She didn't leave anything for her friends, knowing that no explanation she had would satisfy them. They made their position clear on the subject of her and Klaus.

Being with Klaus was unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her young life. He completely doted on her. He questioned her constantly to make sure she was happy or if she wanted to go home. He took her anywhere she asked to go, did anything that she wanted to, and seemed to be genuinely happy at her happiness. She tried all the time to get him to do something that he wanted to do, but he always said he enjoyed watching her discover the world.

They started off in Tokyo, where they spent three months just exploring the tiny islands of Japan. It was beautiful and modern and crowded. It was so different than everything she ever knew and she loved it. She loved sushi, loved how fast everything was in Tokyo. It was so hectic, and mesmerizing. But after a few months, it was too much, too fast, and too chaotic. She needed peace and could tell from Klaus's agitated state, that he did too. He was very rarely ever harsh with her, but he did lose patience with everyone around him when he was agitated. So, after 3 months, they left Tokyo and flew to Paris.

She always assumed Paris would be her favorite city in the world, and while she enjoyed it, it wasn't her favorite. It was beautiful and romantic, and so full of history, but it didn't bring her the peace she didn't know she had been searching for when she left Mystic Falls. Klaus showed her everything, took her to museums and stores and galleries. She saw beautiful paintings, even one of Klaus's that he snuck into a museum. She enjoyed their time in Paris, she grew closer to Klaus than she ever thought possible. It was probably when she really started falling in love with him, or more likely admitted she started falling in love with him. They spent three months in France before moving on to Italy, which became a soothing haven for her.

They spent five months just roaming around Italy. She loved the country, and could actually speak a bit of Italian now. Klaus owned a villa near the ocean, where they spent most of their time. It was refreshing, like a cleansing for her soul. She never realized how much damage Mystic Falls caused her, couldn't truly see it while she was there. In Tokyo, it was just as hard to think past all the activity. In Paris, it was about them, about discovering what it was about Klaus that made her so drawn to him. In Italy, it was about discovering herself and what she wanted. She adored her time with Klaus and knew that if she truly gave into him, it would be for eternity. He would never let her go. And it took her almost eleven months to admit that she was fine with that.

In Mystic Falls, when she tried to look into the future, she didn't see anything because she truly didn't think she had one. In the Italian country side, when she looked into the future, all she saw was Klaus. All she wanted was Klaus. It was daunting to realize that she would give up everything to be with him. She knew that if she left him now and went running back to Mystic Falls, her friends and mom would accept her back. It might take time, but they would do so. But, if she truly let herself be with Klaus the way she wanted to (and the way she knew he wanted to even though he never pushed her in any way), she would never be able to go back.

One month before the anniversary of their escape, Caroline asked Klaus to take her to Hawaii. It was somewhere she always wanted to go, and she knew Klaus would take her there. They were in the air within hours of her asking, Klaus sketching as he always did when they flew, while she was curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Like always, they were on a private plane, with only two pilots and one attendant aboard. The plane was small but luxurious, it even had a small bed in the back, along with a shower. She wasn't sure exactly how long the flight was, just knew that they stopped once to fuel up and they might have to fuel up again, she wasn't sure.

Klaus and her were close, almost always sitting together, and more often than not she crept into his bed instead of her own. He always welcomed her, anchoring her tightly to his side, his body wrapped protectively around hers. It was the safest she ever felt and she found that she never really slept if she wasn't tucked against his body.

They kissed on occasion, actually had a few make-out sessions over the almost year they'd been together, but had never gone past 2nd base. Klaus wanted to, she knew that, and she wanted to take that next step too, but she was a bit nervous. She'd only been with two guys in her lifetime; Damon and Tyler. She messed around with a guy when she was 15, but he dumped her when she wouldn't sleep with him. It broke her heart and made her feel so horrible about herself that she didn't risk letting another guy in until Damon. Sex with Damon was hard and rough, bloody and violent. She enjoyed it the first time, he did have skills, but after that, it became more about him feeding than anything else. She didn't enjoy it very much after that.

Her and Matt never made it past 3rd base before she became a vampire. After that, she didn't trust herself not to hurt him so she never gave him more than a few kisses. Her relationship with Tyler was based mostly on sex, and it was good. But she knew it would be nothing compared to 'hot, hybrid sex' with Klaus. Klaus made her tingle just by dimpling at her. His kisses made her heart thud and her panties wet.

"You okay, love?" Klaus murmured, nudging the top of her head with his nose. It made her giggle. Sometimes Klaus acted more wolf than man, like when he nuzzled her belly, sniffed her face, or nudged her with his nose. Instead of answering him, she turned her head and lifted her lips up to his. Klaus reacted instantly, his sketchbook hitting the floor even as he lifted her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss, his hands threading through her hair as he tipped her head back. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, his forehead moving to rest on hers. "What was that for, love?"

"Cuz I wanted to," Caroline glanced around them, biting her lip nervously. "Is that waitress lady coming back out?"

"No, she won't come out unless we need her to," Klaus said. "Do you need something, sweetheart?"

"You," Caroline whispered as she tugged her tank top/bra over her head in one smooth move, her bottom lip clamped nervously between her teeth. She was now naked except for the yoga pants she had on, having skipped panties this morning to keep from having lines. Klaus didn't say anything, instead just stared at her, his eyes raking over her naked breasts. She started to move her arms, intent on covering herself, but he stopped her, his hands gripping her wrists gently.

"Don't," Klaus growled, licking his lip like the wolf that he was. "You are so very lovely, sweetheart."

Caroline couldn't say anything, instead dipped her head, feeling the flush mark her skin.

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" Klaus's hands reached down to cup her breasts, his head descending to kiss each globe reverently.

"Yes," Caroline hissed, fidgeting on his body, moaning she came into contact with his hard bulge.

Klaus cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "Caroline, are you sure? I am willing to wait as long as you need, but once I have you, I will never, ever let you go. Do you understand?"

"I love you," Caroline stroked his cheek. "I'm sure."

-kckckc-

Klaus studied the sleeping wisp of a girl curled against his body, not sure how such a tiny thing could overwhelm him the way she does. The obsession he had with Caroline while in Mystic Falls was nothing compared to how he felt now. He absolutely adored her and would do anything to make her happy. He loved seeing her sunshine smile, the one that lit up her entire face. He loved watching her discover the world, how she greeted each new thing like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

He would never let her go. Now that he had her completely, he would never let her go. He would kill anything and anyone that tried to take her from him, and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

"Mmm, where are we?" Caroline murmured sleepily, her body nuzzling more into his.

"We will be landing in about an hour," Klaus nuzzled the top of her head. "Go back to sleep, love."

"You sleep?" Caroline opened her hers too look at him, a happy, sated smile still on her lips.

"Some," Klaus said, leaning down to kiss her eyelids shut. "Sleep, sweetheart, you look exhausted."

"Somebody wore me out," Caroline moved her head to his chest.

"We've only just started," Klaus promised. "Sleep."

"Mm, kay," Caroline murmured. "Love you."

His heart clenched at her words, wanting so badly to believe them but fearful of doing so. If he believed them, if he let her completely in, he knew he would never be the same again. But in reality, he wasn't the same, hadn't been since they left Mystic Falls. Caroline had somehow wiggled her way under his skin and nothing he did could get her out.

-kckckc-

"Mmm, you're nice and warm, cara," Klaus murmured, his arms wrapping around her from behind. Caroline leaned back against his chest with a smile, her head tilting back for a kiss. Klaus obliged immediately, his mouth nipping at hers.

"You're back early," Caroline said when he finally broke the kiss, unable to keep the huge grin off her face. "How was Vegas?"

"Quite boring without you," Klaus turned Caroline towards him, tucking her head under his chin while his hands wrapped tightly around her. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Swam, sunbathed, ate, drank….got hit on by college boys, you know, the usual," Caroline murmured against his chest.

"What college boys?" Klaus growled against her hair.

Caroline giggled, her head tipping back to look up at him. "Stupid boys that don't mean anything. Don't worry, Ben did the male-posturing-hybrid crap as soon as a guy got close enough to actually talk to me."

"Good," Klaus kissed the crown of her hair, his hands digging possessively into her hips. "Mine."

While Klaus had always been overprotective of her during their travels, dissuading any males from even so much as talking to her over the almost year they'd been traveling together, she still wasn't quite sure where that left them now. She knew when she finally admitted her feelings for him, finally gave into the overwhelming physically attraction she felt for him, that it would change things, that she wouldn't be able to go back. And she didn't want to go back, but she wasn't sure exactly what being with Niklaus Mikelson truly entailed.

"Yours?"

"Yes," Klaus cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing over her cheekbone. "As you told you, I will never, ever, ever let you go."

"I know," Caroline turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to his palm, totally missing the soft, enamored look that crossed his face. "But what does…are we dating?"

"Dating?" Caroline almost laughed at the look that crossed Klaus face as he repeated the word, half confused, half horrified. "You are mine, as I am yours."

"So we're…monogamous?" Caroline said hesitantly.

Klaus pushed her away slightly, his head dipping to peer intently into her eyes. "Do you want to be with someone else?"

"No, god no," Caroline shook her head, her curls bouncing. "You're all I want…but won't you….isn't there going to be…..am I going to be enough to keep you happy?"

"Love, you are the only being that can make me anything remotely close to happy," Klaus cupped her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, you are all that I want and the only being I need."

"I love you," Caroline whispered, tears filling her eyes as she stared into his. Nobody had ever looked at her like he did, like she was entire world, his entire reason for being. Like she was his everything.

Klaus leaned down, his lips nudging hers, stubble brushing against her skin. "As I do you."

-kckckc-


	3. Year 2

A/N: Not mine

-kckckckc-

Caroline wondered aimlessly around the streets of New York City, sniffling occasionally as she tried to calm herself down. It was freezing out, but she was numb to the cold and rain. Her feet hurt, and she couldn't even imagine how dirty they were from walking around without shoes. It was 1:30 in the morning, and she knew Nik was going to be beyond furious when she got home, but she wouldn't bring herself to stop walking.

She had been with Nik for almost a year now as a couple, two years as companions. While they argued on occasion, even had little spats, they had never gotten into an actual fight before and it upset her. Her perfect, idyllic existence was brought to a halt by the realization that they weren't perfect. She and Nik were both overly stubborn people, both insecure in their own way, and both had trust issues. So, needless to say, when she walked into their apartment to find some beautiful skank with her arms wrapped around Nik, Caroline freaked the hell out on them.

-kckckc-

She couldn't believe she found it, the perfect slip of lace to wear for Nik when she gave him her anniversary gift, which was something he had been bugging her about for months: the chance to paint her naked. She wasn't ready for the naked part, the thought of a picture out there with her sans clothes freaked her the hell out. And though she was pretty sure Nik had a sketchbook full of naked pictures of her, that was different than actually modeling for him. She knew Nik would never let anyone else see it, but it still freaked her out. So, her in skimpy, barely there lace was her compromise. It took her forever to find the perfect shade of blue, the same blue as the first article of clothing that Nik ever bought her. It was beautiful in its simplicity, a lace slip that cupped her breasts in the most flattering way, flowing down to end a few inches below her butt.

It was late, close to 9pm when she finally got back to the penthouse Nik bought when they moved to New York. The doorman greeted her with a smile, he was a nice older gentleman that always seemed to happy to see her. She smiled and waved at him as she headed to the private elevator that would take her to the 80th floor.

Like she always did when she got home, she dropped her stuff to the floor and ran into Nik's office to see him, once again surprised by how much she missed him while shopping. She had gone with one of Nik's hybrid, a quiet girl named Natalie, whom Caroline knew Nik compelled to protect her at all cost, even her own life. She hated the idea that some nice hybrid would take a hand to the heart for her without hesitation, she never wanted to be responsible for someone dying. But she also knew that Nik wouldn't let her out unprotected, it was something they had argued about in the past multiple times, and it took her a while to realize he didn't do it just because he was a controlling alpha male. He did it because he couldn't fathom the idea of something happening to her, he wouldn't be able to deal with that. So, she accepted the guard detail on the grounds that it didn't seem like a guard detail. Her and Natalie were actually friends, they saw movies together and did a lot of shopping. Natalie was the closest thing she had to a girlfriend since leaving Mystic Falls.

"Nik, what are we doing…" Caroline's words died on her lips, her mouth dropping open at the sight in front of her. Nik was in his study, and there was some beautiful, skanky girl wrapped in his arms.

It was like being shot in the gut with a wooden bullet. Her heart thudded, her hands started sweating immediately, and she couldn't breathe.

"Caroline," Klaus untangled himself from the brunette's arms and took a step towards her.

"Don't," Caroline held up a hand, barely noticing how the girl faded into the background of the room, most likely into the bathroom off the study. "Don't even…how could you do this to me? In our home?"

"Caroline, sweetheart, this isn't what…."

"What it looks like, it never is," Caroline bit her lip to keep from crying. "I never thought you would do this, I thought that what we had was enough, that I was enough."

"You are being over-dramatic, love," Klaus growled, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Of course it's my fault, it always is," Caroline sneered at him, her fangs pushing through her gums. "Was this the first time or have you been fucking other girls the whole time we've been together?"

"You dare question my integrity, my word?" Klaus shouted. "You know how I feel, you should trust my word."

"I did trust you," Caroline yelled back. "I trusted you more than I have anyone before, right up until I saw you with that skank."

"Apparently you never trusted me, not if you think I would hurt you this way."

"No, apparently I was an idiot to think you were any different than Tyler," Caroline wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Really, Caroline, you compare me to that mutt," Klaus growled. "You need to grow up, Caroline, and stop acting like a teenager."

That hurt almost more than seeing him with another girl, and Caroline could tell by the look in his eyes that Nik regretted the words as soon as he said them. He tried to take another step forward, but she stepped backwards, her arms wrapping around herself to try to hold herself in.

"Anything else you want to add?" Caroline whispered, not even attempting to stop the tears from falling. "Maybe call me shallow and useless."

"Sweetheart," Klaus's voice softened, his eyes tortured as he started into hers.

"I can't…..I can't breathe in here," Caroline shook her head. "I need some air."

"I will come with you," Klaus said.

"No, if you really care about me at all you will let me get air by myself," Caroline said.

"You will not leave the building," Klaus said, his hands fisting at his sides. "I will tell Charles that you are coming downstairs for a few minutes but you will not leave the building."

Caroline nodded and then ran out, a sob choking her as she fell into the elevator. She leaned against the wall, the heels of her hands pressing against her eyes in an attempt to erase what she saw from her memory. But it didn't work, she would always remember seeing Nik with someone else.

Charles greeted her with a concerned smile, and Caroline could tell by his stature that he would not let her leave. But he was human and she knew he wasn't on vervain. She hadn't done it in so long but she didn't think twice about compelling him to let her leave.

-kckckc-

Klaus paced the length of the penthouse, his body tense and furious. He knew he was too harsh on Caroline, but he did not like hearing her accusations when nothing could be further from the truth. He would not cheat on her, would never even think about it. She was all that he needed, she was so much his entire world that it actually scared him. If anything were to happen to her, everyone human, vampire, werewolf, and witch he came across for the foreseeable future would pay the price.

Despite how he felt about Caroline, he didn't always know how to say it, and he didn't know how to act in a real relationship. He was controlling and extremely over-protective, possessive and jealous. He was used to people doing what he said, and Caroline did not do anything she didn't want to without questioning it. He adored that about her, adored how she wasn't scared of him, but it was hard for him to adapt to talking about something, rather than ordering.

He still could not believe that Caroline actually compelled Charles. She detested compulsion and only used it when necessary. He knew she would feel horrible about her actions later on, even though no harm had come to Charles. He had his two local hybrids searching the city for her, along with a few NYPD detectives that owed him a few favors. He wanted to be out searching for her himself, and he would if she wasn't found soon, but he also wanted to be here when she came home. And she would come home. Caroline loved him, he knew that as much as he knew he loved her, and she wouldn't run. He knew she needed time to compose herself, to come to grips with what she thought she'd seen, but he did not like the way she went about doing it. Had she told him she wanted some space away from him, he would have had Natalie go with her.

The intercom buzzed, and Klaus raced over, growling into the speaker. "Is she here?"

"Yes," Charles said. "She has asked that you bring money for her cab."

Klaus ran out the door before Charles had finished, taking the stairs instead of the elevator because he was faster. He had the stairwell camera's disabled when they moved in, not wanting any recorded records of their life. He slowed his movements when he entered the lobby, stalking past an anxious-looking doorman, and outside. Caroline was standing next to a cab, her arms wrapped around herself. Her hair was soaking wet, goose-bumps covering her skin. She didn't have a coat on, or even shoes, her bare feet dirty and caked with dry blood. He stalked over to her side, tossing a few bills at the cab driver, not caring what they were, and then gathered Caroline up in his arms. She didn't protest, her arms circling his neck as he swung her up into his arms bridal style. He nodded to Charles as he passed, running upstairs and into their flat.

Caroline looked completely numb, making his heart drop at the thought that she might have turned her emotions off. He wouldn't allow it, if she had, he would do the one thing he promised to never do and compel her to turn them back on. He couldn't imagine living one day without seeing Caroline's sunshine smile, didn't want to fathom the darkness he would live in without her light. He lived in darkness for over a thousand years until she came along and bathed him in her unique light. And having experienced it, having soaked his soul in her radiance for two years, he wouldn't know how to go back to living in darkness again.

He stripped her clothes off, sitting her on the counter as he stripped off his own. He moved them into the shower, letting the hot water warm her cold body and clean the dirt from her skin. Once clean, he dried her off and tucked her slim body into one of his Henley shirts, her favorite thing to wear around the house. Forging clothes, he preferred to sleep naked, her carried her to their large bed and moved them under the covers, cuddling her against his side.

He sighed with relief when Caroline's hands reached up to tangle in his necklaces, something she always did when she was nervous, upset, or scared. While he didn't want her to be any of those things, it was a sign that she hadn't turned it off.

"Who was she?" Caroline whispered against his chest. "Do you love her?"

"Sweetheart, you know better than that," Klaus pushed himself up until he was sitting, his back against the headboard and moved her body so that she was straddling his lap. "You know you are the only one I am in love with, the only one I will ever be in love with. Alicia is a witch, a friend of mine from years ago."

"Lover?"

"No," Klaus cupped her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheekbones soothingly. "While Alicia is attractive, I've never been one for mixing business with pleasure; it causes too many problems. And even if I had been so inclined, I have never been Alicia's type."

"Yeah, right," Caroline grumbled.

"Sweetheart, I am not her type," Klaus repeated, a smirk covering his lips when she finally understood what he meant.

"Why didn't you just say she liked girls?" Caroline demanded, hitting his chest with her little fists.

"Love, you didn't give me a chance," Klaus reminded her with a growl. "You automatically assumed the worst of me."

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispered, looking down at her hands. "I just…seeing her in your arms, it was worse than being shot. I couldn't see anything past that."

"You know how much you mean to me," Klaus said. "I think I more than proven that over the last two years. The fact that you automatically assume I would cheat on you makes me believe that you don't trust me."

"If you had walked in and seen some guys with his arms all around me…"

Klaus growled, his fingers digging into her hips. "I would rip his heart out."

"So you don't trust me," Caroline said.

"Yes, I trust you," Klaus assured her. "I just will not allow some other man to put his hands on you."

"Just like I won't let some skanky chick put her hands on you," Caroline said. "And I do trust you, I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone else….it's just…"

"Just what, my love?"

"I've never thought I would be enough for you," Caroline whispered, her face pressing against his chest. "I've never been enough."

Klaus sighed, his lips pressing against her hair while his arms wrapped around her. He longed to kill every person that made her feel insecure, made her feel like she wasn't enough. He would do so if she only asked, though he knew she never would. He hated that she didn't see what he saw when he looked at her, his complete and utter salvation. She was a balm to his soul, one that he would never grow tired of, nor want to replace.

"You are more than enough for me," Klaus assured her. "You will always be enough for me. I will never grow tired of you nor will I ever want someone else. You are my mate, Caroline, and nothing will change that."

"I know that, in here," Caroline touched her heart. "But sometimes I start to doubt myself up here." She touched her head. "I'm trying, Nik, I'm trying so hard to see myself like you do but it's hard."

"I know you are, love," Klaus kissed her forehead, his hands slipping under the shirt she was wearing. "I am sorry for what I said, I was angry. I do not think you are immature. You are not shallow and you are not useless. I hate that you think that way about yourself."

"You make me feel like I'm so much more important and valuable than I know I am," Caroline cupped his face in her small hands, a smile crossing her lips as rubbed his cheeks. She had a deep fascination with his stubble, and was prone to throwing dramatic fits when he fully shaved. "You make me feel like it's okay to just be me."

"Love, you are the most important thing in the world, and more valuable than anything," Klaus turned his head to kiss her palm, and then nip it lightly, chuckling when she giggled. "I love you, you do know that, correct?"

Tears filled Caroline's eyes, a few slipping past her lashes and down her cheeks as she nodded. "I love you too, so much."

"I know, Caroline," Klaus pulled her in for a deep kiss, his hands bracing on her hips. "Now, reach over to the bedside table, cara, I have a surprise for you."

"You don't have to buy me things, Klaus," Caroline shook her head, a fond smile crossing her lips. She reached over and grabbed the jewelry box sitting on the table, excitement lighting up her face. While he knew she didn't expect or demand expensive trinkets from him, she always got excited when he bought her something, whether it be jewelry, clothing, or a book she really wanted. She liked that he knew what she liked and that he thought about her.

He adored watching her get excited about anything, whether it be her favorite show, a new country they visited, or a piece of chocolate. After a thousand years, he was jaded about the world. Then Caroline came along and it was like looking at the world anew.

"Ohh, Nik," Caroline whispered, tears filling her eyes, her hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the contents of the box. "It's the same one.'

"Yes, the bracelet I gave you for your birthday," Klaus pulled it out of the box and clasped it around her wrist.

"There's a necklace and earrings that went with it?" Caroline touched the other objects within the box, the jewelry matching the bracelet.

"No, I had these custom made for you," Klaus said, smiling as she touched the jewelry lovingly. "I had some alterations made to all the pieces, and they will now work to protect you from the sun."

"Even the bracelet?" Caroline studied it, her eyes narrowing as she tried to find the lapis lazuli stone.

"It's on the clasp," Klaus showed her. "That was why Alicia was here, she just finished the spell on the pieces a few minutes before you came home."

"So you hugged her?" Caroline arched a brow.

"No, love, she hugged me," Klaus said, smirking at the pout that crossed her lips. He didn't mind her little bouts of jealousy, he was prone them himself, as long as it didn't get to the point that it did today. "As I paid for her little brother to tuition to MIT."

"For spelling jewelry, isn't that a bit steep of a price?" Caroline frowned. "I'm fine with just my ring."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you had multiple pieces, Caroline," Klaus said. "And I do not like the fact that your friend is the one that did the spell on your ring, if she chooses too…"

"Yeah, I got the warning, the witch that makes the ring can take it away," Caroline interrupted, making him grind his teeth. It was another reason he wished to kill her so-called friends, the fact that the Bennett witch threatened Caroline's safety in such a way did not sit well with him. "Aren't you worried that Alicia might do that too?"

"No, I trust her to a point," Klaus said. "And as I'm paying an enormous price for her brother's schooling, and I also know where every member of her family is, she would be extremely stupid to attempt to cross me."

"You didn't have to threaten her," Caroline tapped his nose.

"When it comes to your safety, I will make as many threats as I deem necessary," Klaus nipped her finger with his human teeth, and then lathed the sting, smirking when Caroline's eyes dilated, her sweet arousal filling the air. "But just to ease your mind, I didn't threaten her. Alicia has no desire to get involved with vampire drama. I keep other vampires off her trail and in exchange, she does a few smaller spells when I need them done."

"I need to apologize to her, she probably thinks I'm a crazy psycho bitch."

"She does not think that," Klaus assured her. "She scolded me for not warning you beforehand. But I will pass along your apologizes if you would like."

"Why can't I apologize for myself?"

"Because while I may not be her type, you very much are," Klaus pulled her closer.

"But…but I like girls now," Caroline feigned to the right, giggling happily when he pulled her back and flipped her under him. "Can we have makeup sex now?"

-kckckc-


	4. Year 3

A/N: Not mine

-kckckc-

"You're not trying hard enough," Damon shouted, black veins lining his eyes. "Do you even care that Elena is dying?!"

"No particularly," Rebecca shrugged. "I could really care less about either of the doppelgangers; they're nothing but a waste of space."

"Hey, don't group me in with that goody-two-shoes," Katherine Pierce aka Katrina Petrova said, paying more attention to her nails than to her dying descendent.

"Why is she here?" Stefan gestured at Katherine.

"She is my guest, in fact, you are all guests in my home and I would…" Elijah started.

"It's Nik's home, not yours," Kol cut in. "So, technically, she's Nik's guest and we all know how much he would enjoy knowing she was here."

"As I was saying," Elijah continued, blatantly ignoring the younger Mikelsons. "You are all guests in our home. I am trying to find Niklaus, as I have been trying to find him for the last two years. My brother is quite apt at disappearing without a trace when he so chooses."

Damn started to argue, only to be cut off by the doorbell ringing. Rebekah flashed out of the room and returned a few seconds later with Sheriff Forbes following her at a more human pace. "Liz?"

"I'm sorry, I can't find anything," Liz shook her head.

"Were you able to trace the accounts?" Elijah asked.

"I traced them to the account that makes a monthly ten thousand dollar deposit into your family accounts but it's in the in Bahamas," Liz replied. "There's nothing more I can do."

"Try harder," Damon demanded.

"It's not that simple, Damon," Liz said. "You're talking about multiple International Banking Laws, I can't do anything about them. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"As Niklaus would be well aware," Elijah said. "Even if we flew down to the Bahamas to compel someone to give us the information…."

"It would be too late," Elena coughed as she stumbled into the living room of the Mikelson mansion. "I'd be dead." Damon ran to her side, helping her to move onto one of the leather couches.

"Yes," Elijah agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I refuse to let that happen," Damon growled. "Someone has to know where he is, his hybrids."

"I tried, they won't talk to me," Tyler said. "They won't even answer the goddamn phone when I call."

"Damon, I've been trying to find them since they left," Liz said. "I've tried tracking Caroline's phone, Klaus's phone, credit cards, driver licenses, social security numbers…..I can't find a trace of either one of them. It's like they disappeared."

"Nik spent a thousand years running from our father," Rebekah glanced over at Stefan and then at his nails. "He won't be found unless he wants you to find him."

"Rebekah is correct," Elijah agreed. "The only times our father came close to finding Niklaus wasn't because of something Niklaus did. It was because of something one of us did. He has the intelligence, money, and resources to hide for a millennia if he so choices too."

"There has to be something else," Damon said desperately. "Bonnie, you can do something."

"The only cure is Klaus's blood," Bonnie brushed tears off her face. "I've looked everywhere I could possibly think of before, magic can't do anything."

"What about tracking him or Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"Seriously?" Katherine laughed. "Do you really think I would have survived for more than a minute if a witch could have tracked me? You can't track something that's dead."

"Katerina is correct," Elijah said. "Magic cannot track the dead. Niklaus and Caroline are both technically dead, it won't work."

Damon threw the glass in his hand at the wall, his fangs dropping in rage. "There has to be something we can do."

The front door opened and slammed shut, Matt Donavan sliding into the room. He looked around in a panic and then ran across the room to the bookshelf along the far wall. "Somebody help me move this."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Kol growled.

"I can't tell you, just help me move this bookcase," Matt's face was red from the exertion of trying to move it on his own.

Stefan frowned but moved to the human's side, easily pushing the shelf out of the way. Matt stepped back once it was gone, counting quietly to himself.

"I'm not sure what the hell you're doing quarterback, but in case you didn't notice, you're friend here is dying," Damon growled.

"Punch a hole there," Matt said, pointing to a spot on the wall.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you," Matt repeated. "Just do it."

"He's been compelled," Elijah flashed over to them and with a few punches, put a 3x3 foot hole in the wall where Matt indicated. Behind the wall was a small safe with a keypad combination. Matt pushed past the two vampires, quickly pressing in a combination and swinging the door open. Inside was a small box, which Matt grabbed and ran over to Elena.

"Here," Matt pulled a small vial out and cracked it, blood dripping down the sides. He tilted it into her mouth before she could say anything, the congealed slowly slipping down the glass and into her mouth.

"That's Klaus's blood?" Damon asked, his tone desperate.

"Yes," Matt nodded. "Before he left, he told me where some of his blood was hidden, and then compelled me to forget about the blood until it was needed and not to actually tell anyone where the blood is, I had to get it myself."

"Why would he do that?" Elena muttered, the wound on her neck slowly healing.

"Because of her," Matt said. "Caroline."

-kckckckckc-

"Love."

"Hmm," Caroline murmured, her head leaning on Klaus's shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist. Klaus's arm was around her shoulder, hugging her close to his side while walked.

"When are you going to clue me into what it is we're doing?" Klaus asked.

"We're taking stroll, you know, in the semi moonlight," Caroline chirped, smiling brightly up at him. "It's very romantic."

"Love, we've been 'strolling' around the same five blocks for the past week," Klaus said.

"Fine, but you're not going to like it," Caroline huffed.

Klaus let out a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever it might be. The last time she attempted to 'sweet-talk' him into something, he ended up donating quite a bit of money and a few of his paintings to some children orphanage fund or something along those lines. And the time before that she somehow talked him into not killing some little prick that attempted to pick her up. "Well?"

"We're kinda…we….I signed….we're part of the neighborhood watch," Caroline said sheepishly. "This is our territory."

Klaus paused, not exactly sure what was going on. "What is the neighborhood watch?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like," Caroline said. "We walk around the neighborhood to make sure no crimes are being committed and if we see something, we call the police."

"Love, I am quite capable of taking care of any type of criminal we might come across," Klaus said. "There is no reason to call the police."

"Nik, you can't kill the criminals," Caroline sighed, half frustrated, half amused.

"Why not?"

"Cuz, you just can't kill people for breaking and entering or vandalism or something like that," Caroline explained.

"What about assault?"

"Nope."

"Littering?"

"Nope."

"Drunk and Disorderly?"

"Nope."

"Jaywalking?"

"Nope."

"Arson?"

"Nope."

"Rape?"

"Caroline?" Klaus said hesitantly when she didn't roll her eyes and respond with her normal lip popping 'nope'. He looked down at her, inhaling deeply at the whiteness of her face. He knew something was wrong, he could tell from her face, but he also knew she would tell him when she was ready, like she always did. "Love?"

"Can we go home?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Of course," Klaus tucked her closer and steered her towards home, which was a two story home on one of the more luxurious beaches in Miami. They left New York about 6 months ago when Caroline mentioned she missed the beach (and he could agree that he missed seeing Caroline lounge in the sun wearing one of her miniscule bikinis). The house they purchased was one that Caroline picked out, that she said she loved at first sight. The house was rather modern, having been built only a few years ago. Caroline's favorite feature was the infinity pool, which thanks to the privacy fence he had installed, she spent many hours sunbathing nude near.

Klaus started to steer Caroline towards the house when she protested, pulling him towards the backyard. He knew instantly where she wanted to go and he swung her up into his arm, carrying her over to the hammock she insisted they needed.

"What is wrong, my love?"

"There are things I never told you….that I've never told anyone because I don't like to think about it," Caroline snuggled into his chest, her words warm against his neck. "Things that happened to me when I was human, when I could be compelled."

"Damon," Klaus bit the name out, his hands digging into her hips.

"How…"

"Stefan would never compel sex and Katerina does not like girls," Klaus cut in gently. "What did he do to you?"

"I was stupid and immature and I just wanted everyone to like me," Caroline tangled her fingers in his necklaces. "Stefan was of course in love with Elena and Damon paid attention to me. He complemented me, made me feel like he cared. At least until we were…you know. He fed from me, I remember how much it hurt, how much I screamed but he didn't stop. I eventually passed out and when I woke up the next morning, I tried to sneak out but he caught me. He didn't….he didn't try to sweet-talk me anymore, he just compelled me not to fight him and to not tell anyone about what he did and what he was. For weeks, he did whatever he wanted to me, whatever…I used to take an hour shower after he left in an attempt to feel clean. I was scared, all the time. I used to wake up screaming so much that my mom eventually took me to a doctor. He put me on anxiety meds and an anti-depressant. It didn't really work, even after I was compelled to forget. I was scared, all the time. I didn't like to be alone, I would hide in my mom's closet half the time I was home alone."

If it weren't for Caroline lying completely on top of him, Klaus would have been in his car, headed towards the nearest airport. He wanted to rip Damon Salvatore limb from limb, heal him, and do it again, over and over again until the unrelenting rage he was feeling started to subside. He never wanted to kill anyone as bad as he wanted to kill Damon save Michael.

"I am assuming you do not want me to kill Damon," Klaus said.

"No…yes…it used to take every bit of control I had not to slam a stake through his heart. I used to want to more than I ever wanted to do anything," Caroline said. "And as much as I don't like Damon, I could never do that to Stefan."

"So you just forgive him?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "He's never apologized, I don't even think he's sorry. Sometimes I think he doesn't think what he did was wrong or he won't admit to himself that it was. I don't know, I stopped trying to understand Damon a long time ago. I'm stronger because of him, because of what he put me through. I'm a better person, a stronger person."

"Who you are is because of you, don't give Damon that kind of credit," Klaus kissed her on the lips.

"If we caught someone being raped, I would walk away and let you do whatever you wanted to the rapist," Caroline said. "And I wouldn't feel the least bit guilty about it. Does that make me a monster?"

"No, sweetheart, it doesn't," Klaus assured her. "And the second you no longer care if Damon lives or dies, you know I will kill him, painfully."

"I know," Caroline kissed his chin. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Nik," Caroline murmured.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we throw a dinner party this weekend for the other neighborhood watch people?"

Klaus sighed heavily. "Of course, love."


End file.
